1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for recording the loads exerted on an individual performing a movement, and more particularly to electronic ergometers.
The invention is applicable for use in medical scientific research establishments, in medical practice, in sports, in curative physical-culture exercises, and in health resort service.
2. Description of Prior Art
Known in the art is a device for estimating the work performed by an individual during walking or running (cf. the USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 469,053, Int.C. GO1C, 22/00), said device being provided with a casing which houses a transducer to convert the oscillations of the body center of gravity of an individual to electrical signals, a pulse shaper, and an electrical signal counter/indicator, all interconnected to form a serial arrangement. A power supply unit is coupled to the pulse shaper and to the electrical signal counter/indicator. The transducer is made in the form of two pairs of contacts disposed respectively in the toe tip portion and the heel portion of an insole of a shoe. These two pairs of contacts are connected in parallel to each other, and are closed at the moment the foot touches the ground (or a support) during walking or running. The electrical signal counter/indicator is an electromechanical counter which is activated at the moment the pulse shaper produces a pulse. When at least one of the two pairs of contacts is closed, an accumulating element at the input of the pulse shaper is closed too, with the result that charge redistribution takes place and a current pulse is thus produced to activate the pulse shaper which, in turn, generates a respective pulse. The latter causes the electrical signal counter/indicator to operate and to change its reading. With the number of steps known (available from the counter/indicator), one can estimate the length of the path covered, which can be used as an indirect measure of the work performed during the movement. To this end, the number of steps is multiplied by the value of the work per step. The latter value is given by a formula in which the following parameters are interrelated: the person's own weight and height; the average rate of movement; and the average length of step.
The described device can estimate the work performed with poor accuracy since some parameters are not taken into consideration. This applies to the velocity variation during the movement and to the variation of the angle of movement relative to horizon (going upstairs or downstairs, ascending or descending movement relative to a slope plane). In addition, an individual must calculate the value of the performed work so that real-time data processing cannot be achieved in this case.
The device offers low operational convenience since it requires special-purpose shoes and leads to connect the transducer to the pulse shaper.